


Waiting For Tomorrow To Arrive

by Cinnabunni



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Arguing, Awkward Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Cuddling & Snuggling, Doodles, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I gotta pack the first 3 chapters full of fluff before we turn over to angst, I promise it's no one important I swear-, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Literal Sleeping Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mercenaries, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Panic Attacks, Pre-Canon, References to Illness, Romantic Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, implied/referenced trauma, it's very fluffy i promise, send help i don't know how to write accents-, yes what a wonderful tag-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: Mundy never really understood soulmates. Everyone around him seemed to go along with it, and just say that it was just the universe doing it’s thing, so Mundy never really asked. Even his parents always just told him that soulmates were just something that happens--no rhyme or reason to it. It was just the way it was. When you reach the age of twelve, you were able to write to your soulmate; write something on your arm, it would appear on their arm. It was just how the universe worked.So, when Mundy turned twelve, he decided to give it a chance. Grabbing a pen, he started to write on his arm.
Relationships: Medic & Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Mundy never really understood soulmates. Everyone around him seemed to go along with it, and just say that it was just the universe doing it’s thing, so Mundy never really asked. Even his parents always just told him that soulmates were just something that happens--no rhyme or reason to it. It was just the way it was. When you reach the age of twelve, you were able to write to your soulmate; write something on your arm, it would appear on their arm. It was just how the universe worked.

So, when Mundy turned twelve, after having a very small celebration with his parents, he took a pen, and after spending too long over-thinking what he should say, he started off with something easy.

_ Hello _

That would work, right? Besides, he’d doubt they’d answer right away--his parents explained that it was possible that his soulmate could be younger than him, and hasn’t turned twelve yet, or maybe they just live in a different timezone, or they could just be busy doing something and not have a pen nearby. But then he felt something on his arm--an itching like sensation--and there was new writing.

_ Oh, hallo! _

Mundy gave a smile when he saw it. His soulmate’s handwriting was quite neat; the letters were straight and tidy, a few of the letters connected together, making it almost cursive, but not quite. Uncapping the pen, he fiddled with it for a few moments, trying to think of what he should say next. Once he thought of an idea, he made sure to write it neatly as possible, very slowly, as to make sure it wasn’t too messy.

_ Hey there, surprised you answered so quickly. What’s your name? _

It was fine to ask for your soulmate’s name, right? Mundy reasoned with himself that it was better to ask now--what else was he supposed to call his soulmate, other than the term ‘soulmate’--and it was a way to get to know each other. But the more he waited, the more he grew worried, and the more the thoughts of that maybe he did something wrong started to form. But soon enough, the writing was back, still in the lovely, almost-cursive handwriting.

_ Es tut mir sehr leid, ich spreche nicht fließend Englisch. Kannst du Deutsch sprechen? _

Oh. His soulmate was German.

Mundy was pretty confident enough to guess that the writing was German. Honestly, the first ‘hallo’ should’ve been the first clue, because he was too busy with the fact that his soulmate answered back, and he just assumed that maybe they just made a mistake writing it or something. But no, they were German. 

This was going to be a lot harder than Mundy thought.

He didn’t know anyone that even knew a little bit of German, so it wasn’t like he could make them comfortable and speak their language. Trying to figure out what to do, he gave a sigh, and started to write on his arm.

_ I’m sorry, I don’t know German _

Surprisingly, it wasn’t too long of a wait for his soulmate to answer.

_ Nur einen Moment, ich werde das englische Wörterbuch meines Vaters bekommen. _

Mundy wasn't sure how to respond. What do you say in a situation like this? The longer that his soulmate didn't say anything, the more he got nervous. He wasn't sure if they were waiting for an answer, if they left to do something, or they just decided to leave. He placed around his room, always checking his arm to see if there was something there. Still nothing. Should he say something? What could he even say? But when he felt the sensation on his arm, he quickly checked to see what his soulmate wrote.

_ I am back! You asked me for my name, yes? It is Josef Ludwig :) _

Josef. Mundy gave a smile; it was a nice name.

_ Nice to meet you. You can call me Mundy. _

~~~

The two talked a lot, or at least as much as they could. Since Mundy was eight hours ahead, it was harder to get down the times when the both of them were free, but they made it work. Josef also took English lessons from his father, so he was learning more and more everyday, with Mundy to help him if he ever needed it.

They both got along quite well, better than Mundy expected. Josef was the more outgoing one, he could tell that from just his writing. He was always the one to initiate conversation, and never really stopped talking until Mundy had to remind him of the time difference and that he  _ really _ needed to sleep. But soon after, Mundy started to come out of his shell, always happy and quick to reply back to him, and just talk to him. He enjoyed reading about all of Josef’s rantings about his day, about his bird, hell, even about taxidermy--anything he talked about, Mundy enjoyed reading about it. Josef even got Mundy to open up, which was rare for someone to do.

After a year or so later, they started to talk about meeting each other. Josef was the one to bring it up--he would go visit him down in Australia, probably stay at a hotel for a weekend--they could finally see each other! They could hang out, go on dates (the thought of that made Mundy extremely nervous), and just be in each other’s presence. It would be nice, knowing what his soulmate looked like.

Mundy felt his arm tingle, and was quick to check what Josef had written.

_The plane just landed,_ is what it said, with more writing appearing. _My mother says that once we check in at the hotel, I can go. Are we still meeting up at the coffee shop?_

Mundy stared at the writing for a few moments, before answering.

_ Yeah, we are. Don’t you wanna rest or something, though? Because of all the jet lag? We can always meet up tomorrow _

_ Nein! We’re meeting there today. That is final. We only have today, Saturday, Sunday, and the morning of Monday to see each other, and I plan on using all of the time we have. See you there! _

Mundy gave a small chuckle at Josef’s writing, and gave a small sigh of defeat. Guess he was going to meet him today.

~~~

Mundy sat near the corner of the shop, where there was a small table with two chairs. His eyes were always trained on the door, as he quietly sipped on the coffee he had ordered, and at times fidgeting with the hem of one of his nicer, red-and-black flannels that he wore. It was only a few minutes away until the time Josef said he would arrive. Whenever Mundy’s eyes or mind would wonder, he was always brought back to the entrance whenever it gave it’s small jingle when someone entered.

After a few moments later, when he heard the bell give a little ring, he finally saw him.

Josef looked around for a few seconds, looking for him. When they finally locked eyes, he gave a bright smile. He wore a nice, crisp, white dress shirt, accompanied with a black vest, and also wore a gold necklace chain, with a small pendant connected to it--the Star of David, Mundy noticed. Even though he was a year older than Mundy, he could tell that Josef was shorter than him (the again, Mundy has always been more lanky and taller for his age). He had a pair of glasses perched on his nose, with bright, icy blue eyes, and had black, curly hair that fell across his forehead. He also, and Mundy wasn’t sure how he missed this when he first walked in, held a small bouquet, only a few flowers, of purple and red tulips.

_ “Hallo,” _ he greeted, taking a seat across from Mundy. He brushed his hair out of his face, with just a tad bit of blush across his cheeks, and awkwardly handed the small bouquet over. “I--zhese are for you.”

God, this was the first time Mundy’s ever heard his voice, and he already fell in love with it. “Thanks, mate,” he said, grabbing the bouquet, examining the flowers. “I didn’t get anything for you, though.”

“Ah, it is fine,” Josef said, dismissing it with a wave, “I don’t mind; zhe bouquet vas a last minute sort of zhing.”

Mundy gave a smile.”Well, Josef, I appreciate the thought. Do ya wanna order something?” The two talked through the menu together, as Josef questioned every item that they served. Mundy found it a little amusing--he liked listening to him ramble and rant about every little thing about the menu. It was nice, finally being able to hear his voice. Once Josef had gone and ordered something, he came back and was quick to get the first word in.

“Vhat is your first name, anyvay?"

Mundy paused for a moment. “What?”

“Your last name is Mundy, if I remember correctly, und I vas just vondering vhat your first name vas.”

Mundy was quiet for a few moments. He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “...Mick.”

Josef gave a small smirk. “Mick?” he repeated, and was given a small nod as an answer. “I understand vhy you go by Mundy, now. Though, I am the same; I get people to call me Ludwig, except for my family, of course." He gave Mundy a smile. "I like zhat name, zhough; Mick. It is a nice name."

The two talked for a while, drinking their coffee, mostly of Josef complaining how hot it was. (“Well, this is one of the more hotter days of May. Winter’s rollin’ in soon, though.” “...Vhat?”) Throughout the hour or so of ranting from Josef, mostly of comparing differences he’s noticed from Australia to Germany, but Mundy never interrupted him. He liked watching him be so lively, and it was just so nice to finally hear his voice.

When the two decided to leave the small shop, the sun was soon beginning to set, with dark clouds rolling in--still hotter than Josef was used to. 

“Might start raining soon,” Mundy said quietly to himself, and looked over to Josef. “Do you wanna come over to my place for dinner, mate?”

“Are you sure? I mean, I’m fine vith heading back to zhe hotel, you don’t have to-”

“No, I insist. Besides, I’m sure my mum would be angry that I didn’t bring you over, anyway.”

“Alright zhen; lead zhe vay!”

~~~

The Mundys were nice people, very friendly. Mrs. Mundy was so happy to finally see that her son met his soulmate, and Mr. Mundy seemed to tolerate Josef enough (Mick could tell that his father liked Josef though, even if he didn’t outwardly show it, so it was a win). Dinner went well; Josef never had seafood or any type of fish before, so having a barramundi served for dinner was certainly different than what he was used to. Finished off with some Lamingtons, the dinner and dessert went wonderfully (Mrs. Mundy is a  _ really  _ good cook--Josef would probably have to say that it was one of the best dinners that he’s had in awhile).

Later in the evening, as Josef sat on Mundy’s comfortable and soft bed, Mundy was putting the tulips into a vase full of water. “Your parents are very nice people,” Josef said, eyes scanning through the titles of the books that Mundy had on his desk.   
  
“Yeah? So you weren’t too intimidated by my dad then, mate?”

_ “Nein, _ not at all! My fazher is a lot scarier zhan yours, trust me.”

Mundy’s laughter filled the air; God, his laughter--Josef could listen to it for hours and still never get tired of it. “Well then, guess I’ll just have to trust you on that.” There was a low rumble outside, over all of the loud rain. Josef shot up from his spot on the bed, going over to the window.

“Vas zhat zhunder?” he asked, eyes transfixed on the dark, cloudy sky.

“Oh yeah, pretty common ‘round here,” Mundy answered, going back to the flowers.

  
“Ve don’t get a lot of storms in Stuttgart,” Josef said, watching the sky, “but I alvays love vatching zhe sky, und listening to zhe rain und zhunder.” He gave a small giggle--a bloody  _ giggle;  _ he was going to be the death of Mundy--and looked over to him, eyes practically sparkling in delight, with a smile. There was a bright flash, making Josef whip his head over, eyes trained on the sky. He gave a bigger, dorky smile when the clouds gave a louder rumble. “I love doing taxidermy vhile it rains, it’s so very calming.”

There was a quiet knock at the door, catching both of their attention. Mrs. Mundy opened the door, giving a polite smile. “Hello boys, I just wanted to say that it’s getting quite late. Do you have a ride back to the hotel you’re staying at, Josef? My husband is willing to drive you back, if you want.”

“Oh, zhat would be  _ wunderbar,  _ zhank you very much,” Josef said.

“Alright then, he’ll be waiting downstairs for you.”

_ “Danke,”  _ he said. She gave a smile and a small nod, and left. He turned over to Mundy. “I suppose I should get going zhen.” Getting up, he gave Mundy a hug. “It vas nice to finally meet you.”

Mundy gave a smile, and pushed him off a few seconds later. “Yeah, it was nice to meet you, too.”

“Tomorrow, I’ll come over after lunch,  _ ja?” _

“Sounds good to me.”

Josef gave another smile, and pressed a small kiss on his cheek. “Have a nice night zhen, Mick!”

And as Josef left the room with a smile and goodbye, Mundy gave a small smile, lifting up his hand and resting it on his cheek. He laid on his bed with a content sigh. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hi!! I'm so happy that I finally finished this, I hope this was fluffy enough. I actually planned on adding more, but that would be like, 2k+ more words for me to write, and I wasn't sure if I had the energy to do so. But, I do have the other (and final) chapter all planned out with an outline, so if people are interested, then I might write it! But for now, this is just a one-shot :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

When Josef woke up, it was quiet. At first he was confused; never has he woken up in silence. He always woke up from his bird, giving loud cries to be let out of its cage to spread its wings, or from his brother, sometimes even his father, yelling at him to get up or he wouldn’t eat any breakfast. But today? It was silent, and the only thing he noticed was the smell of freshly baked pastries. Getting up, he rubbed his eyes, and went for his glasses. He only then noticed and remembered that he wasn’t in his normal house; he was in a hotel in Australia. 

He gave a small smile as his mind slowly started to function. God, he couldn’t wait to go out with Mundy again. Sure, it was sad that he was only there for the weekend, but he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of the time with Mundy and exploring the Outback with him.

Josef left his small bedroom, and found his mom cooking in the tiny kitchen area of the hotel. Her onyx hair was pulled into a tight bun, streaks of grey noticeable in it. She wore a nice, neat white dress, with a gray cardigan to go with it. There were plates of freshly baked apple strudels on the nearby counter, while she cooked breakfast.

_ “Good morning,”  _ she greeted, moving the food onto plates.  _ “Did you sleep well?” _

_ “I did,”  _ Josef answered, taking a seat at the table. She placed a plate of Senfeier in front of him.

_ “Good, I’m happy to hear that,”  _ she replied, grabbing a fork.  _ “Do you plan on seeing your Soulmate again today?” _

_ “I do. After lunch, maybe,”  _ he replied. His mother looked through the window, the sun brightly shining, and she gave a small smile.

_ “We should’ve brought your sister along with us; she would’ve loved this place.”  _ Josef gave a quiet hum, as he continued to eat. She then gave a small chuckle to herself.  _ “Your brother would hate it here; just would’ve stayed in this hotel room.” _

_ “He would hate the heat,”  _ Josef added.  _ “It’s almost unbearable.” _

She gave a chortle.  _ “My little sparrow, this isn’t even the hotter months.” _

_ “It’s still fucking hot here.”  _ He felt a small smack on his head.

_ “Language,”  _ she scolded, but all he did was give a small smile. She sighed.  _ “You spend too much time with your brother.” _

Finishing up his food, he grabbed his mother’s empty plate, and placed both into the sink.  _ “Mother, do you mind if I head out, spend time with Mundy?” _

_ “Of course,”  _ she answered, walking over into the kitchen as well,  _ “just be back in time for lunch; around twelve, okay?”  _ She walked over to him, and ruffled his curly hair with a smile.  _ “And would it kill you to brush your hair once and awhile? Or to straighten it?” _

_ “I like it like this,”  _ Josef mumbled, brushing his hair out of his eyes. She cupped his cheek with her hand, causing him to look up at her. 

_ “You should at least look nice, especially if you plan on seeing that Soulmate of yours, my little sparrow.”  _ He rolled his eyes, but started to head off.

_ “I’ll go find my comb.” _

~~~

Mundy and Josef decided to go on a picnic brunch; it would be nice to just be out in the fresh air, surrounded by the wilderness and scenery. Deciding to go with just a white dress shirt and red tie, he struggled with his hair for a good while, but in the end gave up and left the hotel with his fluffy curls as an absolute mess.

He met up with Mundy in the woods. Somewhere not too far deep, but close enough where they were surrounded by the many tall trees. Josef noticed that Mundy wore a hat today; yellow square sunglasses with it as well to block the harsh sunlight (even though the many trees and their leaves did a good enough job). He wore a plain red shirt, with a vest to go along with it. As Mundy set down a basket that he brought for brunch, Josef looked around, almost in wonder, watching the trees and the swaying leaves and branches that moved with the wind. 

“Alright mate, so we got the lunch that I brought, and your brunch,” Mundy announced, unpacking the contents of the basket. “We only got bottled water, so--Josef?” And just like that, when Mundy looked up, his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. He gave a groan. “Mate, where the hell did you go?” he mumbled, packing the food back, and getting up to go search.

Luckily, he wasn’t too far. After a little less than a minute of searching, he found Josef at a base of one of the many trees. In his hands, was a small little bird. It was a white bird--most likely a dove, but Mundy wasn’t too sure--and its wing seemed injured. Josef looked over Mundy, and gave a smile.

“Ah, zhere you are! I found zhis bird underneath zhis tree; poor zhing must have fell out of its nest…” Shifting the small bird into one hand, he motioned for Mundy to come closer. When he was close enough, he handed the small bird over to Mundy, as he took the basket.

“Mate, I--I probably shouldn’t really be trusted with this,” Mundy protested, but Josef just gave a small scoff.

“Mick, please, you live in the Outback,  _ ja?  _ You probably know more about birds and such zhan I do. Found it!” Pulling out a roll of gauze, he gave Mundy a bright smile. “Here, give me back zhe bird.” Carefully taking the bird out of Mundy’s hands, Josef examined the injured wing. "Doesn't seem too bad. I can wrap zhe wing up, so it von't get hurt as much with it, but I'll have to bring zhem of to my mozher; she'll know how to take care of it." 

Mundy gave a small nod, watching Josef patch up the bird. "Right, your mum runs a bird rehab center; a sanctuary or somethin' like that."

"She did!" he confirmed, smiling, as he wrapped the wing. "I'm very surprised you remembered that. Vell, she doesn't anymore; zhe business was running vell, had a huge garden to go vith it as vell. But she lost it.” Mundy watched quietly as Josef finished wrapping the bird, as Josef gave a sad smile. “But it’s fine, I suppose; mozher doesn’t seem to mind that she lost it--now she helps injured birds in our house, so it vorks out. Zhere! I’m done.” Josef held out the bird, a smile on his face. The bird’s wings were wrapped around its body, so it wouldn’t be able to fly or stretch its wings out.

“Nice work, doc,” Mundy complimented, watching as the small bird hopped from hand to hand, and soon traveled up Josef’s arm to perch on his shoulder. Josef gave a small chuckle when the bird did this.

“‘Doc’, hm? I’m not really qualified yet to really be called zhat, but I don’t mind zhat nickname.” He carefully leaned back against a tree, trying not to scare the bird too much. He then started to unpack the basket of their meals. “So, ve can start vith your dish that you brought, then--Mick?” Looking around him, he noticed that Mundy wasn’t there with him. 

Luckily, before he even got up, Josef heard rustling leaves above him. Looking above him, he then only noticed Mundy, on a low, nearby branch. Legs hooked over the branch he hung upside down, holding onto his hat so it wouldn’t fall, with a giant smile on his face.

“Hey there, mate,” he said, face starting to get red from the blood rushing down to it.

“Mundy, get down!” Josef said, a smile on his face, “Your face is getting all red.”

Mundy gave a small smirk. “That’s because I saw you, doc.” Hearing this, Josef’s face turned pink from the blush, as he sputtered out words. Mundy gave a laugh, as he climbed back down, out of the tree. Landing down next to Josef, he took a seat on the grass. “Alright, ‘suppose we should actually get to eating today, huh?”

~~~

The foods that the two had packed were light, for the most part. While Mundy ate lunch, Josef ate more of a light brunch (he planned on eating actual lunch later, back at the hotel). The two talked for a while, talking about anything that ranged from hunting, to taxidermy, to different sorts of meals (no, Josef was  _ not _ willing to try vegemite, no matter how many times Mundy asked). They discussed anything that they could think of as they ate, with Josef feeding the small, injured bird at times pieces of bread. 

“I don’t think I’ll be free this evening,” Josef said, “I have a small feeling that my mozher wants me to accompany her vith exploring zhe city.”   
  
Mundy gave a small nod. “Oh yeah, s’okay. I don’t expect ya to not spend time with her while you’re staying here. ‘Sides, I’ve planned out tomorrow for us, should be fun.”   
  
“Oh? Vhat is it?”

“It’s a surprise,” he answered, and gave a laugh when Josef narrowed his eyes at him. “Don’t give me that!”   
  
“You know I’m not a fan of surprises; not tell me what it is.”

“Sorry mate, you’ll just have to wait for tomorrow.” Josef grumbled to himself as he petted the small bird. He then paused. “Vhat time is it?”

Mundy looked up to the sky. “Not sure; maybe twelve, twelve-o-five, maybe?”

Josef started to shift the bird into his hands, starting to get up.  _ “Scheisse,”  _ he cursed under his breath, looking over to Mundy. I'm late; mozher wanted me back by twelve.”

"You know where you're going?" he asked.

“Of course I do,” he answered with a scoff. “I got here just fine, I know the way back. Mostly. It--it’ll be fine!”

Sniper started to pack up everything. “Fine, I’ll take ya back. ‘Sides, I can finally meet your mum, down at the hotel.” Getting up with the basket, and brushing himself off, he started to walk off. “C’mon, town’s this way.”

The two walked through the forest, with Josef walking in haste. Mundy understood that he was just rushing to get back for lunch, and didn’t mind too much; though he didn’t help that he wasn’t listening to him half the time when giving directions. When they had arrived into the town, and Josef was just a little bit more confident, he started to head down the streets just a bit faster (god, how fast was he?) Arriving at the hotel, the two entered the lobby. 

“Are ya gonna need help with the bird?” Mundy asked, eyeing the small bird that Josef held, making sure it wouldn’t go anywhere. 

_ “Nein,  _ I’ll be fine. I’ll bring them up to my room and my mozher will take care of them.”

_ “Josef?”  _ He whipped around, where he saw his mother entering the hotel, grocery bags in hand.  _ “Ich dachte du wärst im Hotelzimmer.” _

_ “Nein, Ich war zu spät,”  _ he answered, walking over to her. The two continued to speak in German, while Mundy watched a few feet away, feeling very out of place. He awkwardly stood there, not entirely sure what to do. As they talked, they started to walk, nearer towards Mundy--and he was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, the two stopped talking, and she looked over at Mundy, giving him a small smile.  Her eyes and smile were tired, and seemed to hold some pain behind them, but she still smiled nonetheless.

“Good,” was all she said, and looked back over to her son.  _ “Dieser Junge ist gut, sehr nett. Dein Seelenverwandter ist eine sehr gute Balance für dich, denke ich.” _ Josef said some sort of snarky remark, which earned him a small smack on his head as he laughed. She spoke once more, but then paused, and took out a handkerchief from her pocket. She coughed violently into her handkerchief, but still gave a smile to her son (Mundy wondered if Josef noticed the little drops of blood that speckled the handkerchief as well). When she was done speaking, Josef gave a nod, handing the small, injured bird to his mom as he explained, and took the bags out of her hands.

“I’ll be right back; stay right here,” Josef told Mundy, He quickly headed towards the elevator nearby with his mom, as Mundy was left in the lobby, still not entirely sure what to do. He decided to just sit on one of the couches there as he waited for Josef.

Thankfully the wait wasn’t too long, because Mundy swears he was going to die from the awkwardness of waiting and just sitting there. Josef came back, with a small box in hand. “Here,” he said, smile on his face, when he handed it over. “It’s some  _ Apfelstrudels.”  _

“Oh, thanks mate,” Mundy said, opening the box just a bit to take a look at the food. 

“They vere made zhis morning, so it should still be fresh.” Josef checked the time with the nearby clock. “I have to get going now,” he said, and pressed a kiss on Mundy’s cheek. “Have a nice day!”

“Y-yeah, you too,” he answered, as Josef left with a wave. Mundy left the hotel, opening the box and taking out one of the strudels as he did so. He gave a small hum when he bit into it; he wasn’t ever too much of a fan of sweets, but this was delicious.

He gave a small chuckle to himself when he finished the apple strudel. God, tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some quick notes:  
> 1) The reason why in the beginning part when they’re speaking it’s italicized, is because they’re speaking in German. Not too important but I thought I just wanna point that out  
> 2) The picnic date scene was heavily inspired by @onthefranch's (on Tumblr) wonderful bushmedicine artwork; I so I suggest you check them out, their absolutely great!!  
> 3) Lastly is about the the picnic scene. Like I said, it was inspired by her art that she drew, but as I was writing the scene, I misinterpreted the art; the bird’s wing looked injured, like it was wrapped, so I accidentally added that scene there. After I wrote that, I looked back to it and realized that I was very much wrong and it was a normal healthy bird. But I was too lazy to take it out, so it’s staying.  
> But yeah, I have lot’s of plans for this fic! Will probably be around 5 chapters long--after chapter 3 is when the pure angst will come in (sorry lol)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
